Surprises
by Dysthymia
Summary: The fate of the Master's unwilling companion, Leontyne is revealed while there are surprises in store for her and for the Doctor and Romana. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Leontyne Geisslerin woke up in terrible pain. The Master stood next to the bed she was in, looking down at her.

"Now, I will forgive your betrayal if you promise not to betray me to the Doctor ever again," he said. "Are we clear?"

"Yes, we're clear…" Leontyne only wanted the pain to end.

The Master then held up a needle and syringe, "this is the antidote to the snake toxin. If I give this to you, it seals our deal. Now, are you telling me the truth or would you rather go the rest of your days in pain?"

"I'm telling you the truth…" she breathed. "I won't contact the Doctor like that again, I promise."

The Master looked at her for a moment. "Good," he said finally.

Leontyne screamed as the felt the needle go into her hip.

"I didn't tell you this would hurt?"

* * *

Sometime later

Romana walked into the console room, where the Doctor was brooding over a book, not really reading it. "Doctor?"

The Doctor looked to her, "oh, you're going to speak to me now? Yesterday, you just suddenly go all mad at me. And you used some choice words that my daughters taught you."

"I'm sorry," Romana said. "I didn't really know what I was saying."

"Hmm-mmm…" the Doctor replied as if Romana weren't really there. "Then what was going on?"

Romana took one deep breath, "I…I'm…"

The Doctor looked at her in shock at her inability to get the words out, "Romana?"

She had lowered her head, but lifted it at the sound of the Doctor's voice. "I'm…I'm…pregnant…" she said slowly.

The Doctor didn't reply, but his eyes went very wide.

"Doctor? Are you alright?" Romana just didn't understand it; she thought he'd have something to say.

The Doctor got up, dropping the book. He walked straight past Romana and disappeared.

Cassie was coming into the room with Adam in her arms, "you told him didn't you?"

"Of course I did!"

"I did offer to tell him for you."

"I wanted to tell him myself," Romana replied.

"Well, you did a real bang-up job at that."


	2. Chapter 2

Leontyne woke up in a stark whit e room. She looked around the room and found the Master was standing in a corner. He looked over at her, "I didn't say I was done with my revenge, dearest daughter."

She glared at the Time Lord, "you are lying! My father is ! He was and buried long ago!"

"Oh, dear , that's only what your mother chose to let you think. I saved you and your sister from at the hands of the Gestapo. You should be grateful to me, your true father."

"I should have died. I would have served my purpose."

"That was not your purpose. It never was. You are mine now."

She continued to glare at him, "where's Sissie? What did you do to her?"

"I did nothing to Colette except to save her from the Gestapo only to have her wake up and run away before I could stop her. She is . I have one daughter left, that is the only reason why I will not kill you."

"Why didn't you save her?!"

"It was useless. I made the mistake of not strapping her down. I had materialized the TARDIS in 1608 Hungary, near Csejthe Castle. One of Elizabeth Bathory's servants found her first. Saving her was useless and it always will be."

"You are a coward," she spat.

The Master ignored her and turned to a white robed figure, "Cala, proceed with the procedure."

An alien woman covered in protective cream colored scales turned to Leontyne, causing her to scream until the anesthesia took over.

* * *

The Doctor sat in his room, brooding over a vast array of pictures of his children and grandchildren when Romana came into the room. He turned away from her and put the pictures away.

"Doctor, will you at least talk to me? I know your upset with me, but-"

The Doctor held out his hand to stop her. "I'm not upset with you," he said. "I'm upset with myself for being such an idiot. I know better than to do that and I just keep doing it anyway."

"You are not an idiot, Doctor!"

"Then I certainly act like one," he sat on his bed and looked down at his hands. "I'm so sorry, Romana, so very, very sorry."

Romana walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. "You have nothing to be sorry for," she gently told him.


	3. Chapter 3

Romana sat in the Console Room, reading a book when the Doctor walked into the room, carrying Tavis over his shoulder. She looked up, stared at them for a moment, and then started to laugh, "you look so silly!"

"It's not funny, Romana. I just caught him trying to color the walls." The Doctor put his grandson on the floor.

"He's just a little boy, Doctor."

"A little boy who should know better than to take a crayon to my TARDIS walls!"

Romana chucked her book at him, "do you really think human children know any better?"

"He's not even half human. He should still know better." He looked at Tavis, "now, where is your mother?"

Tavis looked at his grandfather, but didn't say anything.

"Where's mummy?"

Tavis still stared at him, as if the Doctor spoke a strange language.

Romana got up and pulled Tavis over to her. "Elyse is in bed. She's tired, remember?" she said, looking at the Doctor. "She's pregnant and she's tired. She chases after this monster all day." As Romana sat down, Tavis settled onto her lap and looked at the cover of the book she was reading.

The Doctor was about to make a snarky comment, but Romana gave him a "don't you dare" look.

Leontyne woke up. She was still in that white room, but she was no longer strapped down. She made an attempt to get up, but she was far too weak. She looked around and saw the alien woman again. "What did you do to me?" she demanded.

The alien looked at her and removed her white hood from her head, revealing electric blue hair. "You'll know when I know the results. I'd never tried that with someone of you physiology before," she said, going back to a console she was at.

Leontyne laid on the bed in silence until the Master came into the room an hour later. If she could have seen Cala's face, she would have seen a slight smile on the alien woman's face.

"And how did the procedure go, Cala?" the Master asked.

Cala shifted her attention from the console to the Master. "It worked," she said. "The girl is pregnant."

Leontyne sat up, shocked at this violation, "what?!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Master laughed insanely at Leontyne's reaction. "You said you needed something to do!" he shouted. "So I gave you something to do."

"You are perverted. How could you…do that to someone that you claim is-"

"You have it all wrong, girl. Why would I have Cala perform an insemination of that type? That would be wrong, even by my standards. You are carrying a half Yulexian child, the first and possibly only one of its species. You are half human and half Gallifreyan. Due to the fact that the child's father is a Yulexian, you are bearing a new species. The only one of its kind."

"Stay away from me! You are insane! What you did is a violation!"

The Master laughed again. "You have a lot to learn. You are mine and you will do as I tell you. You will not touch the TARDIS controls without my permission. You will not even leave your rooms without my permission."

Cala turned to the Master. "You are aware that by allowing the procedure to be performed on her, that she will be the property of Yulexia until she gives birth, aren't you?" she asked.

"Cala, you will also do as I say. Leontyne is going back to the TARDIS until she's ready to give birth. She will not return to Yulexia until then."

"Under Yulexian law-"

"I don't care about Yulexian law! She leaves with me, today and there is nothing you can do about it. If you try to stop me, you're dead. Do you understand that, Cala?"

The Doctor looked into his daughter Cassandra's bedroom. Cassie and Elyse were sitting on the floor in front of Cassie's bed. "What are you girls doing?"

"We're watching The Breakfast Club," Cassie said.

"Again? You two watch that movie everyday!" 

Cassie stuck out her tongue, "so?"

"I could always cut that snarky tongue of yours out of your mouth." Upon these words, Romana appeared behind him and slapped him on the back of the head.

"I told you not to threaten either of them with that anymore," Romana scolded.

"What have they done to you?" the Doctor complained. "You used to prefer that I disciplined them!"

"It's not what did we do to her, it's what did the baby do to her?" Elyse said. "Since you knocked her up, she's been more on our side of things."

"Watch it, missy! I just might decide to whip you!"

"Child abuse! Child Abuse!" both girls said, laughing.

"You're not children anymore!"


	5. Chapter 5

Sometime later

At this moment, Romana felt like killing the Doctor, as she was in such terrible pain. She felt like a monster was inside of her, trying to get out.

"I'll kick his ass in for you," Cassie offered.

"No thank you, I'll do that myself when this is done," Romana said.

"Are you sure? I can kick his ass right now."

"Get out of the room!"

"Yeah, I really want to go and see my sister nursing Jarrod…"

"GO!"

"Fine, I'm going. You don't need to tear my head off."

Elsewhere

Leontyne had tried her best all this time to entirely ignore the Master. Even after he had started to allow her to leave her rooms, she would stay in them, preferring not to be near him. It had became difficult however because the Master had started checking on her several times a day.

Right now, her mind was on the most intense pain she'd ever felt. She was determined not to let the Master find out.

The Master walked into the room and stood by the doorway and watched her for several minutes. Leontyne did not move or make one sound, but somehow, he knew. "I'll be back when we get to Yulexia," he said.

God, she wanted to kill the bastard.

The Doctor's TARDIS

Romana was happy to have finally found relief. She hadn't even been aware that the Doctor had came into the room until it was over.

Now there was a newborn baby boy lying in her arms. She had never known that something so small could cause so much pain and then bring on complete joy. She looked at the Doctor, "what are we going to name him?"

"If we give him a Gallifreyan name, I can almost guarantee those two daughters of mine will change it…" he replied absently.

"Then we'll give him a human name."

Both sat thinking for several minutes before the door suddenly opened. Cassie and Elyse both stuck their heads in. "Ben!" both shouted. "Call him Ben!"

The Doctor looked at Romana.

"I think that will be fine," Romana said.

Yulexia

Leontyne had gone from being in intense pain to being groggy and feeling only a dull pain. Those aliens had to have done something to her.

It was a bit of a surprise when the grogginess and the pain suddenly vanished. Either her ears were deceiving her or she could hear a baby crying.

She opened her eyes, which she had been keeping shut. Instead of first looking for the baby, she looked around to make sure the Master wasn't in the room. Leontyne noticed him retreating from the room, arguing with an assistant in a very hushed tone. When he was out of the room, she then looked around for the source of the cries.

Cala held a pink haired newborn. "It is a female," she said. "It is your choice of whether or not you keep her. I have made that quite clear to the Master, though he certainly doesn't like it."

Leontyne looked at the baby in Cala's arms for several minutes before reaching out a finger to touch the baby's check. The baby girl looked at her with bright electric blue eyes. "Promise me that if he tries to stop me, you'll kill me and keep the baby here. I won't have him trying to control her life either."

"I cannot promise you that. I can assure you that the Master must obey Yulexian laws in this matter. He must abide by your choice or there will be consequences for him. If he does any harm, the law enforcement of Yulexia will hunt him until he is found and punished."

"I promised the Master I would stay with him, but I'm going to take her with me. I won't let him stop me from doing that. She must never know the whole truth about the Master. She mustn't know what he said all those months ago."

"I know what you are referring to and I understand. I will inform him of your decision. He will abide by your choice or there will be consequences." Cala put the baby into Leontyne's arms before leaving the room.

Leontyne named her baby Adeline.


End file.
